1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A display apparatus is used to provide a user with visual information such as images or videos. Such a display apparatus is being manufactured in various types in order to display visual information, that is, images or videos.
In particular, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that emits light by electrically exciting an organic compound. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may operate with a low voltage and may be manufactured to be thin, and thus, may have wide viewing angles and fast response speeds. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has been considered as a next generation display apparatus capable of addressing the problems of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus.
In such an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a sealing member may be used to bond a lower substrate and an upper substrate to each other. A portion where the sealing member is located becomes a dead space that may not display images.
In general, in the organic light-emitting display apparatus, an area occupied by the sealing member that is used to bond the lower substrate and the upper substrate to each other, that is, a dead space, is large.